knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Knights
The Crystal Knights are the main heroes in the Knights of the Multiverse. Under the leadership of Pink Diamond, the Knights met through pure coincidence and joined forces to stop the threat of the Time-Nado and Unicron. Afterwards, they agreed to join forces and fight against any new threats to the Multiverse, eventually coming together as a strong, if not strange, family. The Knights Founding Members * Pink Diamond: The leader of the Crystal Knights and Knight of Diamonds. Pink is the youngest member of the Diamond Authority. Although she was kept on Homeworld for so long, after coming across her new friends and fighting against Unicron, she found her true calling as leader of the Crystal Knights. Armed with her personal shield and specially-made sword from her friend Bismuth, she leads her newfound family through discipline and respect, but she still has much to learn if she hopes to be the Diamond she knows she can be. * Star Butterfly: Knight of Joy. The new Princess of Mewni and recently turned 14, Star is the one who will always make sure everyone on the team has a smile on their faces whenever they get back from a difficult mission. Still learning all the spells she can for her family Magic Wand and fighting a constant battle of boredom and eventuality of one day becoming queen, Star is just happy for the moment being with people she can truly call a family. * Usagi Tsukino/New Sailor Moon: Knight of Heart. The princess of Crystal Tokyo, Usagi is the only daughter of the original Sailor Moon. She didn't have many friends growing up, since she was the only one of her class to not show any unique powers, not to mention how often she would mess something up. However, after meeting the rest of the Knights, specifically Koji, Shannon, Pearl, and especially Star, and gaining her own Sailor Guardian powers and the title of New Sailor Moon, she finds herself ready to fight and prove herself whenever she can. * Starscream: Knight of Honor. Originally a Decepticon under the leadership of Megatron, * Pearl: The Knight of Loyalty. Pink's personal assistant. * Darrell Boxman: Knight of Skill. Older brother of Shannon and Raymond. * Shannon Boxman: Knight of Speed. Younger sister of Darrell and older sister of Raymond. Originally acting like a general spoiled brat, after meeting Usagi and turning her back on her father, she now works to better her attitude and her abilities, though of course always willing to show off her speed and shapeshifting skills when she can. * Mordecai: Knight of Coolness. Generally serves as the for the "not human" Knights adapt to earth customs. * Rigby: Knight of Slacking. * Koji Kabuto: Knight of Courage. Pilot of Mazinger Z and surrogant older brother figure for Usagi and Star, Koji isn't afraid to speak his mind against anything he feels is unjust, and will strike down anyone who threatens him or anyone he cares about. * Tetsuya Tsurugi: Knight of Valor. Pilot of Great Mazinger, it's usually Tetsuya's job to keep everything in order around the base. He'll always be the first one to assess a situation before it escalates. He's also usually the one to try (emphasis on try) to get Star to study her book of spells. * Sayaka Yumi: Pilot of Getter Poseidon and Koji's main love interest. * Ryoma Nagare: Knight of the Dragon. The leader of the Getter Team and pilot of Getter Dragon, he helps to inspire Pink to be more than she could ever be, and to take command when necessary. A burning heart for justice, Ryoma will use everything in his power to see that all evil is destroyed. * Hayato Jin: Knight of Stategy. Pilot of Getter Liger, he is the first person Pink, or anyone for that matter, goes to for some kind of plan or advise. * Domon Kasshu: Knight of the Crest. King of Hearts, Pilot of Burning Gundam * Rain Mikamura-Kasshu: Knight of Intelligence. Pilot of Rising Gundam. * Demolisher: Knight of Armor. * Tidal Wave: Knight of Power. Serves as the team's main mode of mass transportation and extra firepower. Mechs * Mazinger Z * Great Mazinger * Getter Robo G * Burning Gundam * Rising Gundam * Shin Getter Robo * Mazinkaiser Later Additions * Jun Hono: Pilot of Venus A and Tetsuya's wife * Cyclonus: Knight of the Skies * Jasper: General of Pink's Quartz forces. * The Famethyst: Pink's main guard, scouts and ground troops ** Skinny: A skinny Jasper with a sarcastic and laid-back personality. ** Carnie: A Carnelian with a happy-go-lucky personality. ** Tup: An aggressive Amethyst guard ** Amy: An "overcooked" Amethyst that Mordecai and Rigby take in. * Lapis Lazuli: Knight of Water. * Raymond Boxman: Younger brother of Darrell and Shannon. * Jethro: Drone brother of Darrell, Shannon and Raymond that will usually be seen driving around the halls. * Candace Flynn: Knight of Busting. She joins the team thinking that this could be her chance to do something great. * Vega: Knight of Bravery. The new queen of Cluster Prime after overthrowing her tyrannical mother. * Melody Locus: An android created by Dr. Locus, Melody is a shy but kind-hearted girl looking to discover who she really is by joining the team. * Starlight Glimmer: Once a time-threatening villain now turned magic student, she accidentally warped herself to the Knights's Earth and after a few trials, became an honorary Knight and stayed to learn more about friendship and teamwork. * Trixie Lulamoon: Starlight's closest accomplice. * The Flash/Wally West: Official Justice League representative on the Crystal Knights * Blossom Utonium: Leader and brains of the Powerpuff Girls * Bubbles Utonium: Heart of the Powerpuff Girls * Buttercup Utonium: Muscle of the Powerpuff Girls * Tom Lucitor: Knight of Flames. Star's once ex-boyfriend now looking to better himself. * Duo Maxwell: Knight of Death. Pilot of Gundam Deathscythe and self-appointed God of Death. * Quatre Raberba Winner: Pilot of Gundam Sandrock * Trowa Barton: Pilot of Gundam Heavyarms. Originally turned a blind eye to by Other Allies * Future Rigby: Rigby's future self who appears before the Knights and gives them their mission to defeat Ross and Unicron before he dies. * Queen Moon Butterfly * King River * Neo Queen Serenity * King Endymion * Yellow Diamond * Blue Diamond * The Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Jetfire ** Hot Shot ** Red Alert ** Hoist ** Scavenger ** Blurr ** Sideswipe ** Wheeljack * Future Ryoma: An alternate reality Ryoma from an Earth that had contaminated by a Getter Energy nuke. Pilot of Black Getter. * The Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman ** Green Lantern ** Green Arrow __FORCETOC__ __STATICREDIRECT__